Nuevo comienzo
by Gaiza
Summary: todo salio mal, Jake resulto ser un animal. Bella y su pequeño Anthony regresaron con charlie a forks.
1. Chapter 1

-Al aeropuerto por favor- Le dije al taxista mientras él se acomodaba en su asiento después de meter mi equipaje y el de mi hijo a la cajuela. El solo asintió y yo seguía mirando a mi pequeño dormir plácidamente.

Alternaba las miradas en mi hijo y hacia atrás tenía la sensación de que estaba siguiéndome o que ya iba a estar en el aeropuerto cuando yo llegara, rogaba a Dios por qué no fuera así, en los últimos meses de verdad había aprendido a temerle. No sé en qué momento todo se salió de control al principio de nuestro matrimonio todo era perfecto, él era el hombre ideal, jamás imagine ser tan feliz en toda mi vida y de repente todo cambio.

Flash back

_-Te quiero más que a mi vida bella es que no puedes entenderlo quiero que pasemos todo el tiempo del mundo juntos, no quiero tener que irme a mi casa en las noches y regresar a verte solo un momento en las tardes ya no es suficiente._

_Jake…yo, no sé. No estoy muy segura todavía claro que te quiero también mucho y el tiempo que no estoy contigo se me hace eterno, pero no quiero huir contigo, digo no es que el matrimonio sea algo en lo que haya estado pensando pero ¿huir? No lo sé, que va a decir Charlie, René, Billy tenemos que pensarlo bien.- vi su cara descompuesta yo no lo quería perder._

_-Por favor solo piénsalo pero no quiero que pase más de un mes sin que estés a mi lado porque si no esto se va a terminar._

_-Ho Jake no puede hacerme esto, no tenemos mucho de novios cinco meses no es nada falta mucho por aprender, no es nada fácil vivir con otra persona empezar a compartir y yo solo tengo 19 tu ya tienes tu exitosa carrera pero con qué voy a ayudarte yo?_

_-por eso no te preocupes amor, lo mío es tuyo que no se te olvide, solo recuerda que no quiero que pase de este mes._

_-Está bien, es ahora o nunca me voy contigo.-El no se esperaba esto la mandíbula se abrió lo mas que le estaba permitido y sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su cara en cuanto se recupero del shock por mi respuesta, me agarro la mano y corrimos al carro._

Fin del flash back.

Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de distraerme y volví a mirar atrás, nadie nos seguía la calle estaba más que desierta pero aun así me sentía muy inquieta.

-Disculpe podría ir más deprisa?

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo señora.-me contesto un poco irritado por lo visto ya lo había molestado mi actitud o simplemente la tensión que irradiaba ya le había llegado a él.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres después de 1 hora, casi corrí, mi vuelo a Phoenix salía en media hora y tenía mucho papeleo que hacer todavía.

Había decidido ir primero con René solo la saludaría, y después me iría con Charlie, ya había platicado parte de la situación con él y estaba más que contento porque iría con él. Sabía que me protegería muy bien y después de contarle mejor lo que pasaba no me dejaría sola.

-Mami, ya vamos con mi abuelito. Tengo mucha ganas de verlo.- mi niño estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ver de nuevo a Charlie, claro cuando tienes un abuelo que te da todo lo que quieres. Siempre lo extrañas.

-Duerme mi amor y cuando despiertes ya vamos a estar más cerca.

Terminamos de acomodarnos en el avión, y de pronto me entro el pánico. No podía hacer esto sola, debí dejar que Charlie viniera por mí. Mejor me iría directamente a Forks, luego llamaría a René pidiéndole una disculpa.

Flash Back

_-Bella por favor no puedes durar tanto en el baño, anda que me muero de nervios.- Que se pensaba este que yo no. _

_-Aquí dice que debo esperarme cinco minutos Jake, no me estés presionando.-estaba demasiado irritable y más cuando Jake no dejaba de gritarme que saliera ya._

_Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mirar la prueba, estaba totalmente nerviosa y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Jake si salía positiva, mi intuición de mujer me decía que si lo estaba pero tenía que comprobarlo, quería que saliera negativo. Listo me arme de valor y la tome._

_El mundo se me vino abajo había salido positivo, esto no me podía pasar a mí, no sabía que sentí. Me sentía totalmente confundida tenía miedo más que nada pero podía sentir como algo crecía dentro de mi sentí un poco de amor, felicidad. No sabía que era._

_Salí lo más lento que pude y le extendí la prueba de embarazo a Jake, la vio y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza._

_Nos fuimos en silencio a la sala y entonces el comenzó a hablar._

_-Bella tenemos que hacer algo, hay que ir con un buen doctor le pagamos para que termine con esto todavía estamos a tiempo. Nos va a arruinar la vida. Es más are algunas llamadas.-Que acababa de decir no lo quería, que acaso estaba loco._

_-No Jake, no quiero eso. Estoy de acuerdo que un niño no figuraba en mis planes, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada así que o me apoyas o tu sabes.-estaba tan molesta con él._

_-No, no, no mi amor no se trata de eso lo que pasa es que te vez tan descompuesta sabes que te amor y respeto tu decisiones._

_Y así pasaron los meses. Y cuando menos lo acordamos yo ya había cumplido 20 y faltaban tres meses para que naciera mi pequeño pateador._

_Jake no había cambiado mucho su actitud de ser pare, de hecho no se había portado muy bien durante el embarazo que digamos e la pasaba renegando y haciéndome enojar aunque sabía que eso no le hacía ningún bien al bebe y mucho menos a mí. El embarazo había sido un tanto riesgoso pero a el no le importaba a la hora de dejarme ir de zopeton sus frustraciones._

_Pero cada que íbamos a algún ultrasonido y escuchábamos su corazón su cara se iluminaba y se le olvidaba todo. Se volvía tierno y dulce por un momento cosa que se le olvidaba a lo días._

_Y así de rápido pasaron los meses, cuando menos lo acorde estábamos en el quirófano iba a requerir una cesárea ya que el bebe venia más grande de lo normal y yo no iba a aguantar algo así._

_Mi amor, estuvo en todo momento a mi lado, tenía la cara del hombre más preocupado del mundo y yo también estaba asustadísima. Pero le sonreía para infundirle confianza el solo apretaba mi mano en respuesta._

_Nunca lo voy a olvidar 20 de diciembre a las 8:00 de la mañana empezó un grito de guerra y de lucha mi pequeño pateador llego al mundo con todas la ganas._

_Yo no pude evitar las lagrimas y aunque Jake se hacia el fuerte termino derramando unas cuantas lagrimas._

_Mi madre estaba irradiando felicidad y mi papa ni se diga a pesar que la circunstancias no fueron buenas, el no dejaba de preguntarme que si era feliz y que si no, que nunca dudara en llamarlo. No lo terminaba de convencer Jake. _

Fin flash back.

Cuando menos lo acordamos ya estábamos frente a Charlie y por un momento todas las tenciones de mi vida se habían ido al fin, me sentía libre y mi hijo al parecer también. Mi padre estaba un poco más viejo, pero eso no le quitaba que lo quisiera tanto y aunque él no lo decía muy a menudo se le notaba que estaba más que feliz por vernos y que nos amaba con el alma.

La casa estaba como la recordaba solo faltaba yo pequeña corriendo. Pero mi imagen seria remplazada por el pequeño Anthony, claro menos torpe. Aunque nunca se lo dije a Jake, le puse a si en honor a un compañero de escuela, que me agradaba mucho y su nombre me encantaba.

-Bueno papa, empezare a buscar trabajo llevare mi solicitud a el instituto haber si pueden acomodarme ahí para dar clases.

-He bells, ven siéntate. Creo que eso ya está resuelto, hable con los Cullen y su hija Alice la recuerdas es amiga de la directora y dueña del lugar dijo que te presentaras el lunes para platicar un momento que tenían una vacante temporal pero dependiendo de cómo lo hicieras, seria indefinido el tiempo que estarías ahí.

Eso es genial, char… papa. Como te lo agradeceré mm te are una riquísima cena.

El solo me devolvió la sonrisa y yo me instale en la cocina mientras que mi papa y Anthony veían la televisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un viaje tan largo, Anthony se quiso ir a dormir pero no conmigo se fue con su abuelito Charlie, decía que lo quería disfrutar antes de tener que regresar. Charlie solo me miraba como preguntándome porque no le había dicho la verdad y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Buenas noches mami, me voy a dormir con el mejor abuelito del mundo, el numero uno.- irradiaba felicidad por los poros mi hijo realmente necesitaba amor de padre.

-Bells no te duermas muy tarde, la cita con Alice Cullen no es tan temprano descansa, te quiero nena.- se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo y un beso. Algo raro viniendo de mí papa. Pero de verdad se notaba que le alegraba mucho que estuviéramos con él.

Quise hacerle caso a Charlie y mejor me fui a tomar una ducha caliente para des tensarme y después iría a costarme porque dormir no creo poder.

Una vez terminada mi larga ducha, me puse a inspeccionar mi habitación, umm mi habitación seguía igual como siempre. Había fotos de mis compañeros de la escuela todos tan infantiles de hecho ya no recordaba a muchos y yo simplemente seguía igual.

Me puse a analizar todo lo que me trajo aquí y si recordé el primer pleito el porqué empezó todo esto. Algo sin chiste pero realmente significativo, y que trataba de olvidar y hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado.

_Flash Back_

_-Bella rápido quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, anda apúrate no sé por qué tarda tanto cuál es tu problema, solo vamos a un bar en frente de la casa bien podría ir en pijama. Tenemos una semana que no salimos de la casa anda, muero de ganas por ver que ha cambiado en la calle en mi ausencia Jajaja._

_-Hay Jake nunca cambias, ya voy y no creo que algo haya cambiado bueno si, ahora soy la señora Black.- Dije juguetonamente mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Salimos de la mano de la casa y si el bar cas estaba frente a la casa y era mejor ir caminando ya que Jake había planeado emborracharse con sus amigos. Llegamos al lugar y era más bien iluminado yo me imaginaba algo más obscuro y ruidoso pero no se sentía el ambiente muy tranquilo y nada apto para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Pero la voz chillona de una mujer rompió todo el silencio del lugar._

_Jake, Jake, Que bueno que has venido te echábamos mucho de menos.- ella se abalanzo contra él y este me soltó la mano la tipeja tenia enredadas sus piernas alrededor de mi Jake y el muy animal bastardo no decía nada, cuando terminaron con su demostración de afecto lo condujo más adelante y a mí me dejaron parada como imbécil estaba rebatiéndome en si me salía corriendo del lugar o me quedaba para ser mas humillada. Pero no me iba a dejar que se robaran a mi esposo así que decidí seguirlos._

_La tipa era alta y morena. Casi tan grande como Jake. Y al parecer respondía al nombre de Leah, Perra. _

_Cuando llegue a donde estaban me percate de que había más hombres y solo una mujer aparte de la perra, digo de Leah. Todos se voltearon a verme y pude ver que Jake se ponía rojo y no precisamente de vergüenza por dejarme sola. Se acerco a mí y me dijo al oído que donde demonios me había quedado algo raro en el ya que nunca lo había visto tan temperamental._

_-Señores les presento a mi mujer.- Hubo un gran silencio incomodo antes de que alguien respondiera_

_Felicidades Black ya era hora amigo, pensábamos que eras gay, ya nos habías preocupado. Esas fueron las respuestas de los muchachos. Mientras que Leah tenía una cara tan fea como si se hubiera chupado un limón. La otra mujer solo sonreía, creo que con ella si podría hacer amistad era mucho más baja que Leah casi de mi tamaño y tenía su cabello muy largo y negro._

_-Y que no la vas a presentar.- dijo con voz agria la perra, Digo Leah.-A de tener nombre o simplemente la escogiste y todavía no le preguntas como se llama._

_Pero qué mujer tan amargada, Jake solo se rio y no dijo nada, ya eran bastantes en una sola noche al parecer así se llevaban entre ellos pero yo no era así, sentía que mis ojos picaban pero no iba a llorar. El aludido no me presento y se fue a decirle no se que a la tipeja en el oído a lo que está nada mas asintió y se rio eran tal para cual a lo que había visto esta noche no conocía a ese Jake tan bipolar._

_-Hola soy Emily y el es mi novio Sam próximamente mi esposo._

_-soy Bella.- quise entablar comunicación cuando uno de los gigantes que estaban sentados haciéndose bromas entre ellos se paro y también se presento seguido de los demás._

_-Hola bella, yo soy Seth, este es Paul, Jared, Embry, mucho gusto y bienvenida a la familia._

_Yo solo les dedique una sonrisa a todos, y cuando menos lo espere Jake ya estaba a mi lado._

_-No atosiguen a mi mujer y vamos a beber mejor._

_Y así pasaron la noche, bebiendo e ignorándome cada vez más. Cuando menos lo acorde ya estaba sola en la mesa a la que habíamos llegado primero y los de mas estaban encantados de la vida en una esquina. No sabía que demonio era lo que cubrían pero de vez en cuando se volteaban a verme. Me puse a buscar a Jake pero no se veía por ningún momento a la que si podía ver era a la perra estaba en medio de toda la bola en la esquina y me lanzaba una mirada desafiante._

_Decidí irme a casa ya que a Jake le importaba muy poco mi estancia en el bar._

_Llegue a la casa y me puse a ver una película en la sala, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero me desperté sobre saltada al escuchar muchos gritos afuera de la casa era Jake con la manada de animales, entro el solo y ni me dedico una palabra o un buenas noches se fue directo al cuarto y se tendió a roncar._

_A la mañana siguiente no podía ocultar mi enojo e indignación, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y resolví que en cuanto se despertara Jake hablaría con él al respecto._

_Estaba preparándome un jugo de naranja y unos hot cakes, cuando entro en la cocina y me abrazo traía una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro._

_-Buenos días, como amaneció la mujer más hermosa de este planeta.- me levanto y empezó a darme vueltas por toda la cocina, estaba tan feliz que se me olvido por un momento el enojo y dio paso la alegría de que volvía a tener a mi Jake, el de siempre, cariñoso, amoroso, respetuoso, tal vez ayer solo había sido el momento de nerviosismo y de presentarme a sus amigos._

_Fin flash back_

Desperté como a las 10 de la mañana gracias a los gritos de mi hijo hacia Charlie, al parecer habían incendiado la cocina o peor aun explotado. Baje lo más rápido que pude y no había sido tanto, solo habían quemado el desayuno.

-Que hicieron, porque no me despertaron?

-Porque estabas tan a gusto dor… bella estas bien tus ojos estas muy irritados

-si estoy bien papa, solo no dormí muy bien, no te preocupes ahora siéntense yo termino el desayuno.

En cuanto termine de prepararles el desayuno fui a cambiarme y a tratar de disimular que había llorado toda la noche. Me costó mucho trabajo pero al final me veía casi normal. La cita con Alice Cullen era a la 1 de la tarde con suerte para esa hora ya estaría un poco menos enrojecida.

Cuando baje de nuevo con los dos hombres embobados el uno con el otro, ya se estaban terminando de alistar para irse a trabajar.

-así Anthony y a quien se supone que le pediste permiso para irte.-ellos solo se voltearon a ver y se dieron una mirada cómplice.

-vamos mami, yo quiero acompañar a mi abuelito, voy a ser su ayudante designado.

-Bells no tardamos nos vemos en la tarde.

-ahora resulta que lo que diga no cuenta, son un par de conspiradores los voy a demandar.

-no puedes mami, mi abuelito es al primero que tienes que recurrir.

-tramposos.- no sé si me escucharon, pero yo me quede con una boba sonrisa en la cara, me encantaba que mi papa quisiera tanto a mi hijo.

Estaba alistando las cosas que me iba a poner para la entrevista cuando escuche que alguien toco la puerta, me tense al momento. Y si era él. Que le iba a decir, no estaba Charlie, quien me iba a ayudar. Estaba hiperventilando.

Me arme de valor y baje con una escoba en la mano, no se iba a ir limpio. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una diminuta chica de pelo negro y ojos azules casi tan pálida como yo. Alice.

-Isabela Swan? Wow como has cambiado hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía, que haces con esa escoba?

Solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y empecé a relajarme.

-Hola Alice, como estas? No creo haber cambiado tanto, tu si estas hermosa. Y umm bueno estaba limpiando algunas cosas.

-bueno lamento haber venido así sin hablar, pero Charlie me dijo que estabas un poco cansada por el viaje ahí que decidí mejor venir y platicar en la comodidad de tu casa si no te parece mal.- para nada me parecía mal al contrario, por mi mejor si no me veían muchas personas.

-no te preocupes por mi perfecto, quieres algo de tomar?

-solo agua, gracias.-regrese a la sala con el agua y la encontré mirando algunas fotos de mi hijo

-que hermoso esta tu hijo bella, se parece tanto a ti, como se llama?

-Anthony.-pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos pero no dijo nada.-Bueno ahora vuelvo, voy por los papeles tu siéntete como en tu casa

De regreso pude ver que seguía mirando las fotos, y note que su mirada era algo triste

-Estas bien Alice?

-este si bella, porque no empezamos con esto.- te gustaría ir a comer al terminar?- y entonces lo hizo su clásico puchero para convencer personas.

-Por lo visto solo cambiaste físicamente, porque sigues siendo muy inmadura Alice.

-Jajaja vamos bella sé que no te puedes resistir y si sigo siendo la mima así que más vale que no te hallas desacostumbrado porque regresaremos a las andadas.- ante mi cara de horror ella solo se rio

Terminamos de revisar la papelería y de arreglar uno que otro desperfecto en la solicitud en muy poco tiempo pensé que llevaría mas.

-Y como esta Esme y Carlisle? Realmente me desconecte de todo, y de todos

-Están bien bella, y creo que nada les daría más gusto que verte y nadie te culpa de nada.-claro los más allegados a Charlie ya sabían más o menos el motivo por el que me distancie y también por el que regresaba. Pero me daban muchas ganas de llorar al recordar que me había alejado de tanta personas que si me querían. Los Cullen siempre habían sido buenos amigos de mi papa y más cuando él se separo de René y lo apoyaron mucho cuando yo decidí vivir con él y no se diga cuando me fui, siempre estuvieron ahí para él. Igual sus hijos Alice y Edward, trataron de estar al pendiente de mí en todo momento y cuando me case quisieron mantener contacto conmigo pero no fue posible.

-Bueno voy a arreglarme bien y en un momento estoy lista para irnos a comer, te parece?

-Claro tomate tu tiempo.-me dedico una radiante sonrisa, se notaba que se alegraba de verme tanto como yo a ella.

Mientras me cambiaba me puse a recordar el dia que me encontré a Edward.

_Flash back._

_Jake me había invitado a comer después de salir de la universidad, fuimos a un lugar muy exclusivo de la zona._

_Cuando llegamos sentí que alguien me regreso del brazo y ahí estaba, como siempre impecable y guapísimo Edward Cullen, me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo una y otra vez que me extrañaban mucho que porque me había ido así, y que estaban todos tristes. Pero cuando me soltó me percate de que no estaba solo, estaba junto a una mujer hermosa, rubia y alta y adema tenía una enorme pancita de embarazada._

_-No me presentas ed.-Dijo la rubia_

_-Claro que si bella, esta es Tanya, Tanya bella_

_-He escuchado tanto de ti que ya hasta siento que te quiero.-Dijo Tanya mirándome fijamente y no cabía lugar a duda de que hablaba sinceramente_

_-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo Tania pero, Yo no había tenido el honor y mira que conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo,- dije acercándome a ella y tocando u abultado vientre._

_Ellos solo se vieron y se rieron._

_-No bella, yo solo soy amiga de Edward, el no es el padre._

_-A bueno, ya decía yo que nadie podía esconder a una mujer tan guapa y encima embarazada._

_Voltee buscando con la mirada a Jake y lo vi parado en la puerta con una mirada que me dio miedo, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo y se acerco caminando como si estuviera acechando a una presa._

_Se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura muy fuerte no pude evitar un jadeo y una mueca de dolor. Vi como el rostro de Edward se endurecía pero no dijo nada._

_-Edward recuerdas a Jake, Ella es Tanya amiga de Edward.-Dije tratando de hablar lo mas tranquila posible._

_Ellos solo asintieron, nadie dijo nada y nos llenamos de un silencio incomodo. _

_-Bueno me dio mucho gusto verlos, nos vamos bells.- y cuando menos acorde ya me estaba arrastrando al carro._

_-Qué demonios te pasa bella, te largas con el idiota ese y me dejas ahí parado, el imbécil siempre se ha querido meter en tus calzones y crees que porque ahora traiga a una embarazada eso quiere decir que ya no quiera nada contigo, no seas tonta. Y que no se te olvide que ahora estás conmigo._

_Mientras el hablaba sin darme tiempo de defenderme sentí como me clavaba las uñas en el brazo._

_Fin del flas back_

-Bella, apúrate que acaso te quedaste dormida.-Alice me saco de ese doloroso recuerdo

- ya voy al.

Salimos y nos fuimos a comer al restaurante más famoso de forks, platicando banalidades y hable por teléfono con Esme, me invito a mí y a mi pequeño a comer para conocerlos, solo quedo concretar la fecha.

No me atreví a preguntar por Edward después de nuestro último encuentro y Alice tampoco lo menciono solo esperaba verlo ahí cuando fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente de comer con Alice me declare indispuesta con mi padre y mi hijo, y me la pase acostada recordando trozos de mi vida con Jake si es que le podía decir asi.

_Flash back._

_Después de que mi hijo nació, la vida sexual con Jake disminuyo notablemente, me la pasaba rogándole cada media hora para hacer algo, hasta que me sentía una rogona fácil mejor lo dejaba en paz._

_-Jake, no te voy a volver a pedir nada más. No te preocupes si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás._

_-Me parece bien ya me tenias enfadado con la misma cosa, y que no se te olvide es cuando yo quiera, no cuando a ti te dé la gana._

_Cuando antes solo tenía ojos para mí ahora se la pasaba mirando a otras mujeres y a mí no me dedicaba ni los buenos días. _

_-Te gustaría que los maridos de otras mujeres me vieran como tú lo haces con ellas._

_-de que estás hablando bells, estás loca yo no estoy viendo a nadie_

_-si no te conociera también te creería, crees que soy idiota. No sabes disimular para nada, que buscas?_

_-bella, deja de decirme eso me haces sentir como una basura, no estoy buscando nada en nadie.-esa siempre era su salida decir que lo hacía sentir mal pero no dejaba de ver a otras tipas._

_Para hablar por teléfono se salía de la casa para que yo no escuchara nada de lo que le decían. Y cuando le mandaban textos los borraba lo más rápido que podía, las contraseñas de cualquier cuenta en internet que tenia nunca me las dio alegando que no le gustaba que lo atosigaran con ese tipo de cosas. Pero el si sabia mis contraseñas porque decía que tal vez me ponía de put* por internet y que tenía que asegurarse, mi celular estaba intervenido la mitad del día por él y cuando me llegaba algún mensaje de papa o de los Cullen los borraba así fui perdiendo contacto con ellos poco a poco hasta que me cambio el numero de celular y todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con alguno de ellos._

_Cuando iba a la escuela para terminar mi carrera, el ya estaba una hora antes para asegurarse que no salía con ningún hombre. El muy maldito le pago al prefecto de la escuela para que me vigilara y que le comentara cualquier cosa que hiciera o digiera por más inofensiva que se viera._

_-Bella hoy viene Leah, así que cámbiate y bajas.-qué demonios le pasa ni que esa perra fuera la Reyna de Londres._

_-tengo mucho que hacer lo siento pero la esperas tu solo.- le dije lo más calmada que pude aunque la voz me salió encabronada._

_Estaba terminado de doblar la ropa cuando sentí que me jalaron del cabello, voltee con los ojos como platos a ver a Jake que estaba enfurecido, estaba temblando de coraje, que le pasa tan importante era esa para venir a agredirme._

_Me agarro del brazo y me sacudió con mucha furia y me tiro al piso, no pude meter las manos y fui a dar contra un estante, me abrí un poco la frente con el golpe._

_-cámbiate y bajas a recibir a Leah, rápido._

_No podía ni llorar del coraje que sentía en ese momento, el nunca se había portado así que pasaba acaso no podía mostrar su hostilidad hacia Leah pero ella i podía hacerlo eso no era justo y menos viniendo de una mujer que podría asegurar lo que fuera a que estaba enamorada de mi marido._

_Nunca me espere que él se atreviera a maltratarme de esa manera y ese fue el inicio de las agresiones._

_Fin flas back_

No me había dado cuenta que estaba sollozando tan alto, hasta que entro Charlie a la recamara seguido de mi hijo.

-Bella, calma, calma. Estamos aquí contigo y no va a para nada que fue una pesadilla.-el pobre de Charlie estaba muy preocupado me insistía mucho ir con un psicólogo junto con Anthony por si se acordaba de algo mas a delante o para que no se fuera a hacer agresivo igual que su padre.

-mami, quieres que te cante para que te duerma de nuevo.-yo no podía dejar de sollozar, me abrace de mi papa, no quería que me soltara. Necesitaba mucho un abrazo, llorar, sentir que no estaba sola y que tenía el apoyo de él. El era mi fuerte seguro, el que nunca me iba a fallar.

-Anthony porque no vas y le traes un vaso de agua a tu mama.

-SIP abuelito ya vuelvo, no llores mami acuérdate que las niñas bonitas no lo hacen.- forcé una sonrisa pero estoy segura de que salió mas una mueca horrible.

-bella tienes que calmarte, el no te va a hacer nada, distráete, yo no tengo ningún problema con cuidar a mi nieto, sal con Alice de compras a hacer lo que quieras tienes que rehacer tu vida. Te juro hija que si algo te pasa a ti o a mi nieto se con quien voy a ir primero y no voy a dudar en desempolvar mi arma con él, de eso no tengas dudas amor. Por lo pronto no te preocupes por eso no creo que él se atreva a venir a molestar sabiendo que tantas personas te defienden y te quieren.

-Gracias papa, no sé qué aria sin ti.

Las clases en la escuela, transcurrieron sin ningún suceso importante, de vez en cuando los alumnos se querían pasar de listos haciéndome sonrojar con sus comentarios. Fuera de eso estaba muy a gusto dando clases.

Un mes después de ingresar a la escuela a dar clases, me quede sola en el salón terminado de recoger mis cosas cuando sentí que cerraron la puerta me voltee con el corazón a mil por hora, el se acerco a mi me abrazo muy fuerte, me beso con fuerza, melancolía, ¿amor?, tristeza. Y me dijo al oído.

-Esta vez no voy a dejarte.


	4. Chapter 4

-Edward…

-te juro bella que si hubiera sabido lo que el infeliz te hacía yo.. yooo te hubiera traído conmigo. Debí darme cuenta cuando te saco arrastrando del restaurante, cuando ya no contestaste llamadas ni mensajes; no sabes todo lo que sufrí y en este tiempo me di cuenta que te quiero, deseo no alejarme de ti nunca más.- Me sentí anonadada, el latido de mi corazón no era de miedo, estaba frenético quería mas, mas besos, mas abrazos, mas de todo. Pero sabía que esto no estaba bien el era mi amigo o lo era hasta hace poco

-el beso porque.-dije casi en un susurro

-yo se que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, también se que lo de tu matrimonio recién paso pero yo estoy dispuesto a sanar cada parte rota de tu corazón, te ayudare a curar las heridas, vamos a salir de esto juntos tu yo y tu hijo. Anthony esa fue la primera señal de que me querías, le pusiste mi nombre a tu hijo; recuerdo que una vez dijimos que nuestros hijos llevarían tu nombre y el mío, y lo cumpliste.-no podía creer que recordara eso

-Edward esto, yo no sé. Es muy rápido ni siquiera le he dicho a mi hijo que ya no voy a regresar con su papa, no puedo aceptar salir contigo, lo siento.-yo quería pero no podía, siempre lo quise

-Déjame conquistarte, a ti, a tu hijo. No te lo estoy pidiendo que ya salgas conmigo bella, solo piénsalo y dime, tu hijo va a entender y te juro que te voy a defender con mi vida.

-tengo que platicar primero con mi hijo y Charlie. Y que haces aquí.- cambie el tema lo más rápido posible antes de seguir con lo mismo.

-voy a dar clases de música.- wow mi debilidad en la misma escuela que yo- bella quisiera pedirte algo mas si no te importa

-que paso

- Me gustaría, bueno nos gustaría que nos platicaras que fue lo que paso, para que te decidieras a dejar a Jacob. Y con él nos me refiero también a tu papa bella.

-se que les debo una explicación de todo, pero no se es tan reciente, todavía duele mucho.- le dije ahogando un sollozo.

-bella, cariño.-dijo abrazándome- tal vez si lo platicas va a doler menos has un intento.

-tienes razón, creo que debería contarles bien que fue lo que detono la bomba con Jake y conmigo. Te gustaría que nos reuniéramos en tu casa hoy?

-me encantaría y bella hay tres amigos míos que están interesados en escuchar lo que paso, por mas insignificante que sea y antes de que protestes déjame explicarte mi amiga fue víctima de violación y maltrato tiene una fundación contra el maltratado de la mujer, te hará también mucho bien platicar con ella.

-está bien te veo más tarde.

Iba saliendo cuando me tomo por la cintura me levanto un poco, pensé que iba a besarme nuevamente pero no, solo deposito un beso suave en mi frente.

-Ya llegue Papá, Anthony.- los dos estaban embobados viendo no se qué caricatura de verdad que desde que llegaos Charlie parecía también un niño

-Charlie, puedes venir un momento por favor.

-que paso bells

-bueno he decido contarte todo lo que paso al final con Jake pero los Cullen también están interesados en escuchar la historia y Edward llevara a una amiga que maneja una fundación de mujeres maltratadas así que en un rato mas iremos a su casa para contarles bien la historia. Pero primero quisiera platicar con Anthony y explicarle un poco de la situación.

-está bien hija, yo voy a estar en mi cuarto ok.- no quería que Charlie me dejara sola pero era lo correcto.

-Mami y mi abuelito, ya casi se termina esto.

-ahorita viene mi amor, quisiera hablar contigo crees que podamos.

-sí, claro mama, que paso.- su cara se descompuso en cuanto vio la mía- mami no me digas que ya nos tenemos que ir yo estoy muy feliz aquí con mi abuelito, no podemos dejarlo se va a poner triste

-de eso quiero hablarte hijo, pero no de irnos si no de quedarnos, esto es un poco complicado veras…-no me dejo terminar, ya estaba brincando por la sala

-yupi, yo si me quiero quedar aquí mami gracia, y sé que tu también porque te vez más feliz ahora que estamos aquí mi papa cuando viene?- y esa era la tan temida pregunta

-bueno de eso también quería hablarte hijo, tu papa no va a venir a vivir con nosotros, tu puedes verlo claro pero yo no. Ya no vamos a vivir juntos, el y yo bueno pues ya no nos queremos.

-a mí también me vas a dejar de querer mami.- su cara se crispo de dolor

-no hijo a ti nunca, solo que tu papa y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos, espero que cuando estes mas grande y no te confundas con todo lo que paso pueda perdonarme el que te separe de tu papa en estos momentos

-y voy a tener otro papa?- pregunto ahora muy interesado

-no lo sé hijo tal vez con el tiempo sí, pero por el momento solo somos tu, yo y Charlie ok

-si tu eres feliz mami yo lo soy contigo y mi abuelito también, te quiero

-y yo a ti cariño. Y ahora quiero que subas y te cambies porque vamos a ir a visitar a unos amigos ok. Rápido jovencito.

Llegamos a la enorme mansión de los Cullen y seguía tal y como la recordaba, impresiónate y hermosa. En la puerta nos esperaban; Alice y un rubio alto muy apuesto. Una rubia espectacular y un enorme hombre de cabello rizado, y caminando hacia nosotros Edward.

-Bella, como estas.- dicho esto me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Creo que vi una sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre pero no estoy muy segura.- Charlie como estas a mis padres les va a dar mucho gusto verte, y tú debes de ser Anthony, yo soy Edward.

Nos condujo hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Bella.- llego Alice y me dio un fuerte abrazo.- déjame presentarte a los chicos, el es Jasper. Este escarabajo que vez aquí es Emmet.- es solo soltó una carcajada y me tendió la mano.- y ella es Rosalie.

-bueno pasemos a la sala ahí nos están esperando Esme y Carlisle.- dijo Edward quien paso cargando a Anthony, no lo podía creer él era siempre tan desconfiado y de la nada se dejo cargar por Edward sin duda alguna la propuesta de hace rato era enserio.

No pude reaccionar, cuando Esme ya se estaba aferrando a mí en un abrazo y la escuche sollozar, me decía que me extrañaron mucho, que nunca se imaginaron que Jake pudiera alejarme de todos. Carlisle e acerco también y me abrazo me dijo que le daba mucho gusto que estuviera de vuelta al fin.

Anthony estaba jugando en algún lugar de la casa así que no había ningún problema con empezar mi relato.

-bueno creo que les debo la explicación más grande de todas, la verdad no había querido decir nada ya que no me sentía preparada y creo que no lo estoy, pero Edward me dijo que tal vez eso me pueda ayudar y creo que puede que tenga razón no lo he platicado con nadie y lo mejor es que simplemente lo deje salir.- todos me miraban expectantes esperando que continuara.- bueno un mes antes de decidir sacar de mi vida y de la de Anthony a Jake sucedió lo que por fin me empujo a la realidad tenía alrededor de 2 semanas de retraso y era obvio que estaba embarazada.- todos me miraban primero la cara y luego mi vientre.- ya había empezado a rechazar algunas comidas y en las mañanas con la tortura de vomitar, solo para asegurarme fui al hospital a hacerme unos análisis de sangre. Y si efectivamente tenía 8 semanas, de camino a casa iba pensando cual era la mejor manera de darle la notica a Jake, últimamente no habíamos estado muy bien y veía al niño como una gran prueba del amor que todavía había en nosotros, además de que Anthony iba a estar más que feliz ya tenía rato pidiendo un hermanito. Pensé que podríamos retomar todo, olvidar y simplemente querernos como siempre.

Llegue a la casa y vi el carro de Jake estacionado ahí, no lo esperaba temprano. Fui a la sala y no estaba subí a la recamara y escuche la regadera, decidí meterme junto con él para tomar una ducha y después darle la noticia.

Pero la de la sorpresa fui yo. Ahí estaba Leah, con él; estaban teniendo sexo en mi casa, no lo podía creer. Cuando levanto la vista y me vio se quedo paralizada al momento Jake volteo a verme y su cara paso del pálido al rojo. Primero pensé que de vergüenza pero después me di cuenta de que era de ira. Comenzó a gritarme y a decirme que porque no tocaba la puerta se atrevió a enojarse, le dije que porque hacían esto, que porque a mí. Leah estaba cambiándose deprisa ella sí que estaba pálida, pero Jake no la dejo irse le dijo que se quedara que era hora de que yo supiera la verdad, y me confirmo lo que había temido que él y Leah se entendía desde hace mucho tiempo y que no me quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Corrí hasta el armario y saque una maleta, empecé a aventar mi ropa, pero Jake era más fuerte que yo me aventó y tiro la maleta empezó a decirme que yo no iba a ir a ningún lado que le pertenecía y que tenía que aceptar lo que él quisiera, lo enfrente y le dije que no.

NO me esperaba su puño impactando mi cara, no soporte el golpe y caí al suelo, escuche a lo lejos como Leah le decía que me dejara que no me pegara, no sé donde la metió o que pasó con ella creo que la encerró. Se volvió a acercar a mí y me levanto del cabello, me llevo hasta el pasillo y me volvió a tirar cuando estaba en el suelo empezó a propinarme patadas, hasta que a patadas me llevo hasta las escaleras y rodé por ellas, lo único que pude hacer cuando iba cayendo fue tratar de proteger mi vientre no quería perder a mi bebe.-voltee a verlos por primera vez desde que empecé el relato y las mujeres estaban llorando vi a mi papa y a Edward, apretando los puños Jasper y Emmet no estaban mejor que ellos, decidí continuar antes de que me digieran nada.- todo se volvió negro cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un hospital, a mi lado estaba Jake, y en un sillón estaba Anthony dormido, yo no quería que él me viera así. Ni siquiera había pensado en el cuándo me propinaba la golpiza su padre. Jake sintió que me movía y volteo a verme. Empezó a decirme que si pretendía meterlo en problemas que ya lo había hecho que la policía lo había interrogado y que lo culpaban de todo, que era una estúpida. Y que encima de todo estaba esperando otro bastardo y que no le había dicho nada, dijo que no sabía que tenía en la cabeza, que no pensaba, que cuando regresáramos a la casa me iba a dar una buena lección por ser tan idiota y que nunca iba a poder salir de nuevo de ahí. Entre en pánico al instante, yo quería gritar, pensé que nunca iba a poder librarme de él y no quería ni pensar lo que me iba a hacer en la casa, no quería que me dieran de alta y lo peor de todo es que me sentía vacía había perdido a mi bebe, lo que pensé que era una razón muy grande para reconciliarnos.

Cuando Anthony despertó le dio mucho gusto verme, dijo que había estado muy asustado cuando su papa había ido por él a la escuela diciéndole que yo había tenido un accidente.

A los días me dieron de alta lo más peligroso había sido el aborto, cuando llegamos a casa vi algunas cosas ligeramente cambiadas y note a alguien más ahí estaba Leah con su cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojada.

Jake mando a Anthony a su cuarto y este obedeció de inmediato lo intimidaba mucho, entonces me explico que Leah se mudaría a vivir con nosotros, que yo me cambiaria a el cuarto de visitas y que ellos dormirían juntos, no podía creer aquello era una gran burla.

Semanas después de nuestro "arreglo" Jake me aviso que iba a salir con Leah que no sabían si regresaban temprano, el salió rápido a sacar el carro y Leah bajo después pero antes de salir me dijo en un susurro, aprovecha el tiempo que vas a estar sola.

Primero no entendí a que se refería y cuando entre en razón, corrí a alistar un poco de ropa para mí y mi hijo pedí un taxi y bueno el resto ya lo saben.

Voltee a ver la cara de todos nadie decía nada, parecía que se habían quedado mudos. El primero en hablar fue Jasper.

-porque no lo denunciaste, bueno eso no importa mucho ahorita lo importante es que no vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti, ni siquiera va a venir al pueblo voy a empezar a movilizar gente para que le den caza como a un perro, ya no estás sola isabella.

-no pongas esa cara bella.-esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo.- todos queremos ayudarte, Jasper es coronel y está próximo a ser el que maneje toda la seguridad del país, te preguntaras porque te dice todo esto bueno a mi me violaron cuando tenía 15 años, el es mi gemelo, sufrió mucho por verme a mí como estaba y desde entonces se le metió en la cabeza ser una persona con muchas influencias. el se ha dedicado a encerrar a cuanto tipo sabe que usa de su fuerza para someter a las mujeres, obviamente te quiere ayudar a ti con más razón porque eres amiga de Alice y Edward y sabe que eres importante para ellos también. Emmet mi esposo trabaja de la mano con el presidente primero era su guarda espaldas pero le agarraron tanta confianza que empezó a ser el jefe de toda la seguridad secundado por mi hermano, tú y tu hijo no corren peligro aquí.- yo no sabía que decir lo que si es que toda la tención que había tenido desde que llegue a forks había desaparecido, estaba a salvo mi hijo y yo podíamos vivir tranquilos.

-Gracias, por escucharme y por querer cuidarme no tengo más palabras de gratitud que se merezcan para decirles.

Uno a uno me fueron abrazándome hicieron sentir muy cómoda, me dieron muchas palabras de aliento y me dijeron que era una gran guerrera.

Mi papa se acerco a mí con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y dijo que me amaba que nunca más iba a pasar de nuevo por eso que él estaría cuidándome siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando terminaron las muestras de afecto para mí, y todos estaban hablando de otra cosa. Salí sigilosamente al patio.

Recordaba cuando eras mas chica, me gustaba mucho caminar por el bosque y olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones, no sé cómo se puede complicar todo tanto cuando creces.

Deseo en ocasiones volver a ser niña, preocuparme porque colores voy a utilizar, que mi mayor problema sea ensuciar la ropa nueva, y que me preocupe por no haber llevado la tarea a la escuela.

No me había dado cuenta que, empecé a caminar hacia el bosque hasta que escuche el crujido de una rama, me puse alerta al instante y el primero que vino a mi mente fue Jacob. Escuche el crujir de las hojas, estaba muy alerta por cualquier cosa. Era Edward.

-Bella, estas bien? Gracias por compartir todo con nosotros.

-me siento un poco confundida, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y ahora estoy aquí contando mis problemas.- sentía un nudo en la garganta, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

-pero no te sentiste mejor, digo no lo habías hablado con nadie. Ninguno de nosotros quiere sentir lástima por ti y lo sabes, simplemente te queremos mucho, nos importas y queremos ayudarte.

-lo sé, Edward. Créeme que lo sé, pero aun así no deja de ser difícil, complicado y a la vez tan penoso.

-penoso?

-Sí, no sé en qué momento, deje que pasara todo esto. Sé que voy a batallar mucho para tener de nuevo confianza, que ahora si tengo que fijarme bien en todo, porque no voy a ser solo yo, también esta Anthony y no quisiera verlo sufrir a él también, por una mala decisión.

-Bella, yo nunca te lastimaría y creo que lo sabes mucho menos a Anthony, llevo bastante tiempo al lado de Tanya y sé muy bien que un niño aparte de cuidados requiere mucho amor, como también se que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Sabes que eres importante y no te voy a presionar, pero no se te olvide que voy a estar aquí para ti.

-Gracias Edward siempre has sido un caballero y un gran amigo. Quien es Tanya?

Edward se sonrió, y apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos. El nombre de Tanya me sonaba, pero en este momento estaba muy aturdida como para recordad de donde.

-Ven que te parece si vamos a la casa y te cuento su historia. Y luego te la presento.

Todos estaban en el comedor pasamos y simplemente nos dedicaron una mirada rápida y siguieron comiendo.

Llegamos a su habitación y nos encontramos con Anthony y una hermosa niña se risos dorados, supuse que sería Tanya.

-bella ella es mi hija Tanya, hija ella es la mama de Anthony.

-Hola pequeña mucho gusto.

-igualmente- me dio una sonrisa tan sincera, que me dieron ganas de abrazarla.- Anthony tenía razón, estas hermosa.

-bueno gracias, pero que puede decir el soy su mama y me ve hermosa.

-pero no eres la mía y lo pienso.

-verdad que es hermosa hija- la niña movió la cabeza maravillada con u papa- bueno ahora sigan con lo que estaban haciendo yo solo vine por algunas cosas.

Agarro un álbum de foto y nos dirigimos a la puerto pero antes de salir le tire un beso a mi bebe.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras y Edward empezó a mostrarme fotos, y recordé a la mujer. Era la del restaurante.

-creí que habías dicho que no eran nada.- sentí que me había mentido y ahí estaba de nuevo el nudo en la garganta a punto de estallar

-no bella la niña en realidad no es mía, ni siquiera su mama sabia de quien era, tuvo una noche loca se emborracho y no recordaba nada.

Me calme un poco y sentó que el alivio corría por mi cuerpo.

-y donde está su mama?

-no sobrevivió al parto y me pidió que la cuidara, así que la adopte. Fue muy difícil hacerlo ya que estaba recién nacida y sin mama, a los días de nacida enfermo muchísimo creímos, que no lo lograría, pero siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

-debió de haber sido muy duro para todos ustedes, aunque me imagino que Carlisle y Esme estaban muy contentos, siempre les han gustado mucho los niños.

-sí, pero la niña era mía, así que ellos solo se limitaron a darme consejos y yo a seguirlos.

Estuvimos compartiendo cosas, comparando y riéndonos de anécdotas con nuestros hijos.

Escuchamos unos pasitos, volteamos y eran Anthony y Tanya tomados de la mano.

-Este…mama…ed…Edward, yo quería decirles que Tanya es mi novia y nos vamos a casar.

Sentía una sonrisa tonta pintada en mi cara, no tenía ni 10 años y mi bebe ya pensaba en casarse, los dos estaban muy rojos, voltee a ver a Edward y también estaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-y cuando piensan casarse, en donde van a vivir?

-en la casita del árbol papi y nos vamos a casar cuando Anthony trabaje y tenga dinero para comprarnos muchos juguetes.

-el amor de niños… el más sincero de todos.- Charlie, Carlisle y Esme estaban parados al pie de las escaleras igual de embobados que nosotros.

Se hizo tarde muy rápido, y Edward no quería que saliéramos tan tarde así que nos invitaron a dormir, Charlie no accedió y me dijo que yo no me preocupara que nos quedáramos.

La semana paso sin incidentes, bueno casi sin nada digno de contar. Unos de los alumnos había empezado a mandarme cartitas de amor y me acompañaba al estacionamiento había empezado a molestarme y más que nada a asustarme, así que decidí ir a la dirección y dar informe de lo que pasaba. Y por fin me dejo en paz.

Casi todos los fines de semana íbamos a cenar con Rosalie y Emmet, acababan de recibir la noticia que iban a poder adoptar y estaban muy contentos. Desgraciadamente rose no podía tener hijos cuando la violaron la desgraciaron de todas las maneras posible, pero había salido adelante y además con una fundación.

Alice y Jasper estaban comprometidos, y Alice ya empezaba a ver todos los detalles para su boda. La habían fijado para dentro de un año, pero Alice se volvía loca decía que el tiempo no le iba a alcanzar.

Yo por mi parte no había avanzado gran cosa con Edward, seguía teniendo mucho miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo, así que seguíamos siendo amigos solamente.

Anthony y Tanya, seguían con su plan de casarse.

Un día recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido en el que me decían que si era feliz, obviamente no conteste, tal vez serian alguno de los chicos. Y así estuve recibiendo mensajes con cosas como "que bien te vez hoy" o "ese pantalón te sienta de maravilla" "te extraño" no les tome mucha importancia porque no me parecían ofensivos así que no le dije nada a nadie.

Y así pasaron más días, la boda de Alice estaba a una semana, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año y creo que nunca había estado tan feliz, Edward y yo habíamos dado un paso más en nuestra relación.

Los niños estaban muy contentos porque ahora se iban a ver mucho más.

Estaba en Port Ángeles, comprando algunas cosas que nos faltaban para la boda de Alice, solo había ido yo, ya que no quería molestar a nadie. Cuando la vi, ahí estaba en el café de enfrente y me veía directamente a los ojos, había temor en ellos, tal vez reflejaban los míos.

Salí corriendo de ahí por miedo a que Jake estuviera con ella, se veía más delgada, muy demacrada.

Pobre Leah, no le deseaba mal.

Llegue cayéndome a mi coche y maneje sin detenerme a pensar en nada hasta Forks, estaba tan asustada que estoy segura que estaba más blanca de lo normal. La casa de los Cullen me quedaba más cerca así que di un giro rápido y llegue lo más rápido que pude a la casa. Había llegado con mucho ruido porque cuando Salí todos estaban afuera, con la cara desencajada.

Me baje temblando del carro, y antes de poder llegar con Edward me desmaye.

Desperté en la sala, con todos a mí alrededor muy preocupados, Charlie ya estaba ahí.

-Bella que paso?- me pregunto mi papa muy preocupado

-La vi, y me vio. Sus ojos estaban tan mal, parecía que la habían golpeado mucho, estaba más delgada, yo…yo…no sé si me vaya a delatar, si valla a decir que me vio.-No podía seguir hablando tenia la garganta seca, pero logre articular una última cosa- Leah.

Todos se pusieron alerta al instante, empezaron a hacer llamadas confirmando si Jacob Black había tomado algún vuelo para Port Ángeles, o si Leah Clearwater y si ella sí, pero no había nadie más con ella al parecer viajaba sola y parecía que venía huyendo.

No quise moverme de la casa de los Cullen, me daba miedo salir. Para la escuela me declararon enferma. A Tanya y Anthony los llevaba Edward a la escuela junto con dos guardias de seguridad, uno se quedaba afuera de la escuela y el otro acompañaba a Edward al trabajo.

Para todos se había implementado la seguridad, ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba Jacob y como iba a tacar ni a quién.

Faltaban dos días para la boda de Alice, había dejado el miedo de lado y me puse al cien con mi amiga ya no faltaba nada, solo las despedidas de solteros.

Hoy los chicos se irían a acampar y nosotras también desde hoy empezaríamos la despedida. Anthony acompañaría a los chicos y Tanya se quedaría aquí.

Estábamos tan entretenidos armando maletas que casi no escuchamos la puerta.

Pero los gritos y los golpes más fuertes nos alertaron de que algo no andaba bien todos bajamos a la sala expectantes de ver quién era. Jasper estaba desenfundando un arma y los de seguridad también estaban listos.

Abrieron de golpe la puerta apuntando con las armas, y ahí estaba, con la cara llena de lágrimas y cara de arrepentimiento.


	6. Chapter 6

No me había percatado de la ropa que llevaba, traía unos shorts rotos y una camisa con sangre. Nadie se relajo ni un poquito, de repente escuchamos a los niños gritar.

Subí corriendo lo más rápido que me daban las piernas y entre al cuarto no estaban ahí, la casita del árbol. Corrí de nuevo, subí a su casita y no estaban ahí pero había sangre, mi hijo…

-ANTHONY, ANTHONY, ANTHONY, ANTHONY.- Grite todo lo que pude y no contestaba todos estaban atrás de mi buscando y gritando también, Tanya no estaba por ningún lado tampoco.

En qué momento nos descuidamos tanto, eso era había sido una distracción la muy perra había venido a distraernos mientras él se llevaba a mi bebe.

-Edward, ella era…Era… la carnada, una distracción…s…e…se lo llevaron, JACOB, NOOOO!

-Cálmate bella, vamos a tratar de sacarle algo. Pero no te pongas histérica por favor.

Entre a la casa hirviendo de coraje y ahí estaba la muy perra con cara de suficiencia como si hubiera hecho el mejor trabajo del mundo, los guarda espaldas la tenia esposada y sentada en el suelo. No me contuve las ganas me acerque a ella y le di una cachetada. Había guardado las ganas por mucho tiempo, pero ya no iba a ser tonta de nadie, le propine otra mas y una patada. Hasta que alguien me detuvo y a la idiota no se le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro, disfrutaba con el dolor de todos.

-Sabes bella, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob, golpeándome tus golpes los siento como caricias. No son nada igual que tu.

Me abalance otra vez contra ella, pero Jasper fue más rápido y me tomo por la cintura, empecé a golpearlo desesperada.

-LA VOY A MATAR, JURO QUE LA MATO. ERES UNA DESGRACIADA, MAL NACIDA, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE ME CRUZE EN EL CAMINO DE USTEDES, SON UNAS PERSONAS SIN ESCRUPULOS, SIN CORAZON, COMO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A UNOS NIÑOS.

Sentía que mi garganta estaba a punto de desgarrarse, pero no podía parar, no conseguía calmarme, quería destrozar cosas. La odiaba, lo odiaba… Odiaba la estupidez con la que caí en las garras de Jacob, odiaba el no haber tenido el valor suficiente para demandarlo.

Y entonces sentí, algo e quebró en mi, y salió lo que tenia guardado, lo que no había podido expresar con palabras, lo que me quitaron ellos… sentimientos amargos, de odio, coraje, todos los sentimientos malos que conocía los estaba sintiendo en uno solo, lagrima que quemaban a su paso mi cara.

Vi la cara de Leah por primera vez sin miedo, sin ningún sentimiento. Y pude ver también como su rostro se desfiguraba, pude palpar su miedo y no fui la única estoy segura de que todos lo hicieron algo había cambiado lo sabía, me acerque a ella lentamente respaldada por Jasper y Edward.

-Eres una tonta sabes Leah, tu nunca has sentido el amor de una madre. No sabes lo que es pelear por alguien con uñas y dientes, no sabes lo que es dar tu vida a cambio de la de tu hijo, Dejar que un hombre te golpeé hasta el cansancio, que te use y tome cuando quiera, que te trate como la peor basura del mundo y en sima siga moviendo tus hilos para que me hagas daño, eso no es amor. Abre los ojos Leah que si él puede salir libre de esta tú te vas a refundir, porque él jamás va a dar la cara por ti… no sabes lo que es el amor y nunca vas a saber lo que es…

Le di una cachetada lo más fuerte que pude, con todo el odio que tenia hacia ella, transmitiéndole un poco del dolor que me hicieron sentir y el que me estaban causando ahorita, nadie me detuvo todos estaban en silencio... voltee de nuevo a ver su rostro y esta vez estaba desfigurado con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir. No me importo, no iba a sentir lástima por ella, por ellos no mas…

Nadie dijo nada, mi papa se acerco a abrazarme y después Esme y así se fueron hasta que llegue a los brazos de Edward y me quede dormida, no sé si paso mucho tiempo o solo minutos. Me sentía un poco cansada, pero los sentimientos que habían despertado seguían ahí y eso es lo que me daba fuerza.

-Parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra jefe.- decía un hombre musculoso, probablemente de los trabajadores de Jasper.

-Sigan buscando no se pudo haber ido muy lejos, no paso mucho tiempo desde que los niños gritaron.

Todos se veían cansados, pero nadie dejaba de hacer nada.

Hasta el momento no me había percatado de que Edward también sufría, el había perdido a su hija. Lo abrace.

-Van a aparecer.-le dije segura.

-por supuesto que lo harán.- y beso mi cabeza

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y ninguna llamada para pedir rescate, ninguna prueba de que estaban vivos. Leah no volvió a sonreír, pero tampoco dijo nada. Charlie se la llevo a la comisaria y la puso al cuidado tras las rejas de sus hombres. Para este momento todo el pueblo incluido Billy el padre de Jacob sabía lo que había pasado. Tampoco decía nada, lo interrogaron hasta el cansancio pero no abrió la boca para nada.

La boda de Alice se tuvo que suspender, pero a ella no le importaba, quería encontrar a los chicos, trate de hacerla entrar en razón y que lo hicieran pero no quiso.

Nadie se quería mover de la casa por si aparecían.

Y cuatro semanas después lo que tanto esperábamos apareció, una señal.

El teléfono sonó, y todos nos pusimos alertas los aparatos para rastrear y grabar estaban conectados, así que esperábamos poder dar con el lo más pronto posible.

-Que tal están? Espero que bien ahora vamos al grano ni se molesten en rastrearme yo también conozco gente. Quiero que me den 20 millones de pesos y les voy a entregar a la niña. Les voy a volver a hablar para darles las instrucciones ok.

Y colgó.

-Maldito, sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.-Jasper empezaba a desesperarse

Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Era muy desesperante todo esto y parecía que Jake sabía muy bien cómo tratarnos ni siquiera daba tiempo e hablar, de negociar.

Dos horas después, volvió a llamar. Pero esta vez, dejo que escucháramos a los niños.

-Ahora escuchen, quiero que bella me lleve el dinero, pero quiero que venga sola me daré cuenta si intentan algo más. Recuerden que tengo contactos que están ayudándome. Quiero que la dejen en el camino a la push ahí va a ver una camioneta que tiene puesto un GPS programado con el lugar al que tiene que ir. Nadie puede acercarse a mas de 5 metros del carro ni pueden seguirla, si quieren ver a la niña con vida van a tener que hacer lo que les diga. Alguna duda, ha si el dinero lo quiero en efectivo. Asi que espero ver a bella mañana, te aconsejo que salgas temprano cariño.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Edward.**

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, había sido tan rápido. Nadie había tenido tiempo de reaccionar como era debió.

Todos estaban consternados y tristes, pero la peor de todos era bella estaba como ida en ocasiones parecía que escuchaba y hasta opinaba un poco. Dormitaba y se levantaba como zombi, lloraba en silencio, ponía cara de enojo y se reía. Era muy difícil verla así, iba a terminar loca, Jasper no dejaba de culparse por lo que había pasado ya que él era el encargado de seguridad pero bella no lo escuchaba para nada, solo le decía que nada era su culpa y que no le tenía que perdonar nada.

Alice por otro lado estaba tanto deprimida por sus sobrinos como por la boda, tenía demasiado tiempo soñando con este momento, y aunque decía que eso no importaba sabía y veía como se sentía.

Yo por otro lado trataba de mantenerme calmado y fuerte, porque sentía que si mostraba algún signo de debilidad, bella iba a colapsar en cualquier momento y me necesitaba junto a ella y bien, de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra lagrima en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me sentía muy triste por mi niña, por Anthony, porque este infierno no parece terminar jamás. Me daba miedo pensar en lo que les podían hacer siento unos niños tan frágiles, trataba de bloquear cualquier pensamiento que supiera que me iba a desesperar mas, y me imaginaba que mi niña estaba de vacaciones y que pronto iba a regresar a mi.

Charlie estaba igual que bella, difícil de poder decir todas las emociones que tenía en su cara, parecía también muerto en vida. De vez en cuando se acercaba a bella y la abrazaba.

Nos pusimos a recordar todos los momentos al lado de Tanya y de cómo cambio desde que llego Anthony, nuestras vidas dieron un giro de 180 grados desde que hay niños en ella. Bella solo sonreía como si escuchara lo que decíamos o tal vez recordaba a su modo.

Transcurrieron los días sin ninguna novedad, y mi desesperación iba en aumento, hacia lo imposible por parecer calmado, pero realmente empezaba a desesperarme, y de repente una llamada…

_-Que tal están? Espero que bien ahora vamos al grano ni se molesten en rastrearme yo también conozco gente. Quiero que me den 20 millones de pesos y les voy a entregar a la niña. Les voy a volver a hablar para darles las instrucciones ok._

Y colgó el muy infeliz, pero que se creía este tipo que estábamos nadando en dinero o que, podíamos conseguir ese dinero muy fácilmente pero no algo teníamos que hacer.

-Maldito, sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.- Jasper estaba muy frustrado con esto nunca antes le había pasado nada parecido.

-debe haber alguna manera de dar con él. Puedes rastrear su llamada no?

-Sí, pero debemos mantenerlo un poco más al teléfono.- Jasper estaba haciendo todo lo que podía no sabía cómo se lo iba a agradecer.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y el teléfono volvió a sonar, ya estaban preparados todos los aparatos para rastrearlo y dar con él.

Nos dejo oír a los niños, no hablar con ellos. Pero eso ya era algo. Se escuchaban gritando y llorando pidiendo por mí y por bella.

_-Ahora escuchen, quiero que bella me lleve el dinero, pero quiero que venga sola me daré cuenta si intentan algo más. Recuerden que tengo contactos que están ayudándome. Quiero que la dejen en el camino a la push ahí va a ver una camioneta que tiene puesto un GPS programado con el lugar al que tiene que ir. Nadie puede acercarse a mas de 5 metros del carro ni pueden seguirla, si quieren ver a la niña con vida van a tener que hacer lo que les diga. Alguna duda, ha si el dinero lo quiero en efectivo. Así que espero ver a bella mañana, te aconsejo que salgas temprano cariño._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pasaban la mirada de bella a mí. 

-de ninguna manera va a ir sola con ese mal nacido.-dije cuando pude pronunciar algo coherente

-Edward tengo que ir tu no decides por mí, quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero saber que está bien, me necesita que no los escuchaste piensa en eso. Mañana tal vez en la noche ya vas a tener a Tanya en tus brazos y yo a mi hijo.- estaba decidida y nadie la iba a ser cambiar de opinión.

-Jasper…

-Lo siento Edward pero si es la única manera sabes que estoy en desacuerdo con eso pero la vamos a mandar preparada y no la vamos a dejar sola. Alguien en la Push debe saber del paradero de Jacob, vamos a dar con el no te preocupes.

-no….la vas a meter a la boca del lobo, no puedes hacer esto, y que si nadie te quiere decir nada, que vas a hacer.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo no iba a permitir eso, no podía ir, no quería perderla. Algo tenía bajo la manga. Porque simplemente no pidió que le dejaran el dinero y ya.

Baje y en la sala solo estaban Alice y Jasper. Tal vez los demás se habían ido a dormir.

-Tenemos listo el dinero

Solo me limite a ver a Jasper no dije nada.

-Bella también esta lista ya, simplemente estamos esperando otra llamada para saber a qué hora exactamente tenemos que llevar a bella hasta el otro carro.

No puse atención a nada ni nadie, no quería perderla pero sabía que teníamos que recuperar a los niños así que simplemente decidí tragarme todo lo que sentía, era muy duro pero tenía fe en que íbamos a estar juntos al final del día los cuatro.

_-hola que tal están, espero que ya tengan listo el dinero. Quiero ver a Bella a las 10 de la mañana donde ya les había dicho, recuerden que voy a saber al instante si planean algo, pero confio en ustedes y sé que no son tan estúpidos. Nos vemos AMOR, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte._

-Muy bien hay que terminar de poner el dinero en las mochilas, y nos vamos.

-tú la vas a llevar Jasper?- yo quería hacerlo necesito estar cerca de ella

-puedes acompañarnos si quieres Edward, claro si se puede Jazz.

-Claro que puede pero que no se te olvide que no puedes intentar nada, no arruines las cosas al terminar el día vamos a estar todos juntos así que por favor Edward compórtate. El comandante Bing, va a acompañarnos.

Estábamos camino a la push y todo paso muy rápido solo pude darle un beso como despedida y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Jasper le daba órdenes en silencio y ella solo asentía y el guardaespaldas o lo que fuera no dejaba de hablar por teléfono con alguien.

El carro estaba a la mitad del camino hacia la push y de ahí no sabíamos hasta donde se iba a ir esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**POV Bella**

Después de que Edward se fue enojado a su habitación yo me sentía muy cansada asi que decidi acostarme iba llegando al cuarto y sentí que alguien venia tras de mí. Me gire y era Jasper pero me dijo con señas que me callara.

Entramos a la habitación en silencio, se quedo parado en la puerta vigilando el pasillo y cuando estuvo a gusto la cerro.

-bella esto es importante creo que unos de los muchachos que están trabajando para mi, nos esta traicionando y creo también saber quién es, así que ya tengo listas una mochilas pero no puedes decir nada también prepare un aparato especial con el que puedo oír todo lo que tu vallas a decir o escuchar, además de que trae integrado un chip que manda la información a un GPS para saber tu localización y dar más pronto con el perro. No te preocupes por nada, pero tampoco te veas tan confiada por favor, que nadie sospeche.

La mañana paso muy lenta, y Edward decidió acompañarnos junto con Bing, el que Jasper creía que nos estaba traicionando.

Me despedí de Edward solo con un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace muy fuerte tuve muchas ganas de decirle que todo estaba bien pero me contuve tenía que parecer un poco desesperada.

Jasper se puso a darme indicaciones sobre qué no decirle a Jacob ya que iba a estar a la defensiva tal vez, dijo que me mantuviera seguro y que sobre todo mantuviera la calma, el iba a encontrar la manera de deshacerse e Bing y llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

Subí al carro muy nerviosa, el coraje y el valor que tenía cuando estaba acompañada estaba siendo remplazado por el miedo y la incertidumbre.

El GPS marcaba sorprendentemente a las playas de la push, eso quería decir que había más gente implicada. No tarde más de 20 minutos en llegar al lugar me baje del carro con las mochilas en la mano y toque en la única casa del lugar, parecía algo muy improvisado.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a dos hombres de confianza de Jasper y a otros mas que había visto las veces que Salí con Jake, el no estaba en esta habitación.

-Bells, Bella, Isabella… te estaba esperando con muchas ansias esta mejor de lo que recuerdo. Espero que hayas seguido mis órdenes y no hayan intentado nada.

-tú debes de saber mejor que nadie que no hicimos trampa en nada de lo que pediste, tienes a dos hombres de Jasper aquí, y si mal no recuerdo ayer estaban ahí.- Jacob soltó una fuerte carcajada, que me asusto un poco.

-si tienes razón bella, ellos me informaron que no planearon nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora vamos a contar el dinero para ver si esta completo y la mocosa se puede ir.

-puedo ver a Anthony?

-ha pero que mal anfitrión soy, quieres algo de tomar.- negué con la cabeza.- ok entonces solo alguien llévela a donde están los mocosos.

Entramos a un tipo sótano y ahí estaban amarrados, y golpeados. La más golpeada era Tanya tenía muchos cardenales en su piel, y mi Anthony pobre también estaba golpeado pero sus golpes parecían de mucho tiempo mientras que los de la niña se veían más recientes.

No pude evitar las lagrimas de rabia correr por mi rostro que persona tan inhumana era Jake para hacer esto, con que clase e hombre había estado viviendo por años. Esto era pasarse de la raya son solo unos niños, me levante decidida a encararlo por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

Llegue al cuarto en el que estaban primero seguida de algún imbécil y le di una cachetada, sus ojos se abrieron como plato por la sorpresa pero no hizo nada, así que tome ventaja antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y le di otra con todas mis fuerzas seguida por un puñetazo, lo golpee hasta que me canse y nadie me detuvo ni siquiera él.

-Eres un cabron cobarde, sabes cuanto amor te tiene ese niño y tu lo maltratas de esa manera, lo alejas de mi lado que te hizo esa niña para que la golpearas, no se merecen eso, estás enfermo idiota o que. Me importa muy poco cuales sean tus traumas imbécil pero en lo que a mí respecta ya me dañaste demasiado, me trataste como te dio la gana por varios años pero con mi hijo no se lo dije a Leah y te lo repito a ti, voy a pelear con garras y dientes por él y tu no nos vas a tocar ni una vez más.

Termine con la respiración acelerada y con un coraje y valentía renovados. Vi a Jake con mucho odio y me di cuenta de que estaba hecho un ovillo llorando…

-COBARDE…

La puerta se abrió de golpe con muchos uniformados y un Jasper liderando, lo vi y mi rostro se ilumino no me había fallado, y yo estaba mejor que nunca. La pesadilla había terminado.


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaron a los niños a todo tipo de pruebas medicas y psicológicas eso nos llevo por lo menos una semana estaban bien físicamente pero emocionalmente solo el tiempo lo diría.

Tendríamos que estarlos llevando a terapias familiares, para que no fuera a repercutir de ninguna manera nada de lo sucedido.

Parecía que no había pasado nada, los niños estaban normales y jugaban como antes del secuestro. Anthony se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con Tanya, no dejaba que nadie le faltara el respeto ni que se le arrimaran más de la cuenta. Y la niña un poco más tímida. Me recordaba a mí.

Jasper se había convertido en mi héroe, jamás pensé que con tan poco tiempo de conocerme me fueran a ser tan fieles, sé que no solo fue por mí. Pero no iba a dejar nunca de agradecer al cielo que se hayan cruzado en mi camino. Los planes de boda siguieron adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

En lo que respecta a Leah no quise levantar cargos, pero Jasper si y va a ser encerrada por varios años en prisión, y tendrá un psicólogo para que la ayude con los traumas que le causo Jake por tanto golpearla.

En cuanto a Jacob, está encerrado en un psiquiátrico, y hasta donde nos hemos enterado está muy mal por todo lo que paso. Se está volviendo loco, ha recibido infinidad de tratamientos y aun no saben la causa por la que esta así. Pero debido a que le grite piensan que lo más seguro es que se deba a que lo violaron de niño o que lo maltrataron mucho o en cualquier caso los dos. De algo estábamos muy seguro de ahí no iba a salir tan fácilmente.

Yo bueno al fin me di la oportunidad con Edward y decidí vivir el momento, eso iba hacer de ahora en adelante. Dejar de preocuparme por cosas mínimas y disfrutar cada día y a mis seres queridos como si fuera el ultimo.

La boda de Alice y Jasper al fin llego, y con ella una maniática del control. Fue muy exhaustivo pelear con la pequeña para que no metiera sus narices en el arreglo de las damas y se dedicara a relajarse. Rosalie fue la dama de honor, y la más cansada de todas junto conmigo, que me traían de llaverito a todos lados. Jamás volvería a participar en lago que incluyera a Alice como organizadora.

Los vestidos fueron rosas, al igual que las flores y los arreglos. Todo era digno de un cuento de hadas.

Después de pelear por mucho tiempo con Alice al fin se dejo consentir y se rindió al placer de ser la novia.

Todo estaba listo solo faltaba que la pequeña se pusiera su vestido, era un vestido como de princesa, Blanco y con un listón rosa en la cintura.

La cara de Carlisle y Esme era de puro gozo y felicidad, al fin la enana se casaba y todos podíamos ver ese gran sueño hecho realidad.

Se fueron de vacaciones al Caribe por más de un mes a disfrutar su amor y a recuperarse y quitarse todo el estrés.

Emmet y Rosalie habían sido aceptados para adoptar, no cabían de felicidad. Una joven de 17 años que no quería a sus niños los dio en adopción y les toco la suerte a ellos iban a ser gemelos.

La fundación de Rosalie había crecido mucho, cada vez teníamos más mujeres en ella contándonos sus historias, incluso las que nunca habían sido maltratadas aportaban su granito de arena en lo que podían.

Me había casi jurado que nunca, iba a contarle a nadie que no fuera mi familia mi experiencia con Jacob pero no quería que otras jóvenes deslumbradas sufrieran lo mismo que yo.

Fuimos a diversos lugares llevando nuestra experiencia a escuelas y universidades, trabajos, organizábamos cosas en casa de alguna conocida del centro y siempre con la esperanza de evitar más maltratos.

**1 año después**

Estábamos todos en el jardín de los Cullen, estaban los niños de Emmet y Rosalie.

Los inseparables, Anthony y Tanya.

Habíamos acordado juntarnos cada fin de semana para ponernos al día de lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestras vidas.

Solo faltaban por llegar Alice y Jasper, a los que teníamos más de tres meses sin ver.

-Wow tía, estas muy gorda. Que te comiste?

Todos escuchamos la musical risa de Alice, seguida de un golpe para el muy bocón de Anthony.

-Hola familia, no les da gusto verme

Alice estaba enorme, estaba embarazada!

Todos estallamos en aplausos, gritos, abrazos, llanto y todo estaba lleno de felicidad, después de una tempestad le conllevan alegrías, y eso era lo que estábamos viviendo.

Estábamos pasando una tarde realmente agradable, todos juntos. El amor de cada uno de nosotros se sentía en el aire, creo que en este momento no había nada más empalagoso que la imagen de nosotros.

Todos estaban platicando en murmullos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo casi en gritos y yo seguía entretenida con mi helado de fresa mientras reía por lo completa que me sentía en esta familia, jamás imagine que hubiera otra felicidad. Y de repente todo se callaron, me entro el pánico y estaba a punto de levantarme y gritar pero tropecé con Edward, estaba sobre una rodilla y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, en su rostro tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-Bella, espere toda mi vida para sentirme realizado, para sentirme realmente feliz, para comenzar a vivir. A tu lado cada día trae algo nuevo, me encanta ver tu sonrisa, tu alegría, quiero compartir toda las cosas malas y buenas que puedan estar por venir a tu lado, quiero ser el primero que veas cuando te despiertes y el ultimo cuando te duermas, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Isabella Swan, aceptas ser mi esposa?

No podía articular palabra el inmenso nudo que sentía en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, moví la cabeza frenéticamente en afirmación y luego empecé a reír y llorar como loca, pero todo era de pura felicidad.

No escuchaba nada más que no fuera la voz de Edward diciéndome cuanto me amaba y cuan feliz lo hacía con mi respuesta, me levanto y me dio vueltas por los aires y me beso. Me puso el anillo y a continuación todos nos abrazaron y felicitaron.

Estaba extasiada, mi hijo y Tanya no dejaban de brincar de felicidad porque no iban a separarse más.

Y hubo un comentario que me lleno de miedo.

-Tengo tanto que planear.- ALICE.

Sopese la idea de casarme en las vegas pero pareciera que leía mi mente porque de inmediato me acribillo con la mirada

-no se te ocurra bella, Hay que fijar la fecha, el lugar, hay que hacer reservaciones uff. ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos?

-Alice no empieces dese ahorita por favor, déjame disfrutar mi compromiso y yo después te digo el día.

Hizo pucheros y pataleo hasta que se canso pero me dedique a ignorarla si no acabaría cediendo a lo que quería.


	9. Chapter 9

-Que día te parece bien para casarnos?- esa voz era el motor de mi vida sin duda

-que tal agosto 13.

-tres meses, perfecto y donde nos vamos a casar.

-Bueno pensaba en que tu mama, nos permitiera hacerlo en su casa

-grande o pequeña?

-no quiero nada enorme, quiero sentirme cómoda, y sentir que es mi boda no la de alguien más.

El decidir esto y otras cosas con respecto a la boda no nos llevo ni media hora hicimos también la lista de los invitados, algo que con Alice me hubiera llevado un mes. Ya tenía mi vestido y en lo único que podía interferir Alice pero no más de la cuenta era en mi maquillaje y nada más.

Hizo berrinche hasta que se canso, no me hablo por una semana y después empezó a acosarme día y noche rogándome que la dejara, que iba a ser mi esclava, que me compraría todo lo que yo quisiera, que cuidaría a mis futuros hijos cuando quisiera salir.

Pero no cedí, por una vez en la vida voy a empezar a tomar mis decisiones y a ser consistente en ellas, de ello va a depender lo solido del matrimonio mío y de Edward sin nadie metiendo manos por todos lados.

Todos estaban muy contentos con las decisiones que habíamos tomado excepto Alice porque no la habíamos incluido, y también todos se divertían a costa de la pequeña porque no me había convencido.

Esme acepto encantada prestarnos su jardín con la única condición que la dejara decorar, me dijo que en todo momento me iba a tomar en cuenta y que me mostraría algunos dibujos con ideas que tenía en mente.

Y si los diseños eran de lo más sencillo y se parecían mucho a mí así que la deje seguir adelante sin meter mis narices para que me diera la sorpresa el día de la boda.

Todos querían colaborar en algo y cada vez era más difícil decir que no, las chicas que trabajaban con Rosalie y con las que había trabajado, decían tenerme mucho cariño y también querían poner su granito de arena, les dije que no hasta que me canse, y no me hacían caso.

-está bien, que es lo que quieren hacer. Pero de la boda no me van a mover ni agregar nada.

Sabía que me estaba portando grosera, pero es que a todos les valía que yo digiera que no, seguían insistiendo. Tenía claro que me que me querían, pero si de verdad querían hacerme sentir bien, deberían de dejarme en paz solamente y ya.

Lograban ponerme de mal humor en menos de un minuto, es tan difícil esto de las bodas y más cuando nadie respeta tu opinión, las que no tuvieron boda se ven reflejadas en las que van a tener y quieren poner todo lo que ellas hubieran puesto y las que tuvieron quieren agregarte todo lo que les falto, el consejo es bueno no lo niego, pero de eso a que todo mundo se te imponga y que quieran hacer de tu fiesta su fiesta es demasiado molesto.

Mis momentos de calma era cuando estaba a solas con Edward, que no eran muchos, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba peleando con alguien. Pero cuando él estaba conmigo realmente me calmaba mucho, me olvidaba de todos y de todo, del porque estaba estresada, del porque de todo.

Alice se aprovecho de esos momentos y sé que algo le dije que sí pero no logro recordar que fue, y le pregunte pero me mando a hacer cosas que tuviera pendientes, alegando que ella tenía mucho que hacer y que no quería distracciones.

Charlie estaba muy contento con todo esto, pero no dejaba de hablar todo lo que podía con Edward preocupado porque yo volviera a pasar por lo mismo que con Jake.

A tres días de la boda, yo ya no podía ver a Edward y eso no era solo conspiración de Alice si no de todos. Ya los hombres se habían ido a la despedida de soltero que consistía en irse de excursión, Charlie incluido. Todo muy de hombres, iban a regresar la noche antes de la boda.

Y las mujeres nos quedaríamos en la casa para hacer cosas de "chicas" traducción TORTURAS.

Tengo que admitir que no había sido tan malo, todo esto me había acercado más a todas mis amigas, suegra, cuñada, madre y era realmente hermoso. Alice no tardaba en dar a luz solo esperábamos y cruzábamos los dedos para que no fuera antes del si acepto.

Me estaban entrando los nervios prenupciales un día antes se la boda, no podía comer nada porque todo lo vomitaba, habían empezado las bromas que tal vez estaba embarazada, pero no era posible ya que no habíamos tenido nada de intimidad Edward y yo.

Y el día tan esperado llego, me puse en las manos de Alice sin renegar, y ella estaba brincando de contenta. Sentía que se lo debía, la hice sufrir mucho.

-como te sientes, quieres algo de comer?- Carlisle había estado un poco preocupado porque cuando llego le dijeron que no había comido nada ayer en todo el día.

-de verdad estoy bien son solo los nervios no se preocupen

-Bella, no queremos que te desmayes en medio de la ceremonia, de poquito en poquito vas a tener que comer algo o te pondré algo vía intravenosa para que te de hambre.-ok, eso es un comes o comes.

-está bien comeré tanto como pueda.

Con eso dejaba un poco más tranquilos a todos, pero a mí los nervios no se me quitaban estuve tentada a decirle que me diera un calmante pero tampoco quería estar medio drogada en plena ceremonia.

Alice termino de arreglarme y me acerco un espejo para que viera como había quedado. Estaba realmente irreconocible hace apenas una horas estaba totalmente pálida y con unas ojeras enormes, y ahorita todo lo que veía en el espejo era a una mujer deslumbrante, con brillo propio y muy feliz, lo más hermoso de su cara era la sonrisa, realmente le quedaba muy bien.

-Es hora del vestido.- chillo Alice emocionada.

El vestido era muy sencillo, algo muy acorde a mí. Alice que al principio estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con algo sencillo se enamoro del vestido, no paro de decirme que era algo perfecto para mí que ni ella lo hubiera elegido mejor.

Era de satén blanco, con los hombros descubiertos y pegado hasta las caderas, con un poco de vuelo y en capas con minúsculos brillos en cada corte. Combinaba realmente bien con el brillo de mis ojos, las zapatillas me las había regalado Alice, fue a lo que dije que si inconscientemente por estar perdida con Edward, pero no me quejaba eran hermosas también, lo único que no me gustaba y aunque Alice no me digiera nada sabía que eran más caras que el vestido. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con una flor como adorno.

-Se puede?

Mi madre y Esme no las había visto mucho en todo el día, solo a los bocadillos que mandaban con el que no estuviera haciendo nada.

Entraron y antes de decir nada ya estaban con la boca abierta y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-hay bella, realmente estas hermosa. No puedo creer lo linda que te vez hija.- su voz se quebró, Esme me había adoptado como su hija, y me trataba como tal, sabía muy bien que estaba tan feliz como mi madre de que yo fuera feliz también.

Mi madre que me tenía acostumbrada a su cacareo, no decía nada, solo me veía con sus grandes ojos verdes transmitiéndome con la mirada todo lo que sentía en este momento. Se acerco y me abrazo con cuidado.

-Te amo hija. Y bueno vengo a entregarte algo viejo para que lo lleves, son estos pequeños aretes que pertenecieron a tu abuelita, estoy segura que abría estado más que contenta de que los llevara en este día.

-y yo te voy a prestar este collar, lo lleve el día de mi boda, te dará la suerte que me dio a mí en mi día.- Esme se acerco a mí y también con mucho cuidado me abrazo.

- y bueno este ligero lo compre pensando en ti, ya que no supe que tuvieras algo azul, lo hará más significativo, además de sexy, así que déjame ponértelo.

-se puede.-ahora era Rosalie la que entraba, traía en sus manos un enorme regalo.- realmente estas muy hermosa bella, ya que no nos dejaste participar en nada para tu boda, las chicas y yo nos dimos a la tarea de hacerte este obsequio que no puedes rechazar. Pero no puedes abrirlo hasta que estés en el lugar al que vas a ir de luna de miel, y entonces si podrás disfrutarlo. Lo traigo aquí para que Alice lo empaque.

Ha si lo olvidaba, nadie me dejo opinar ni decir nada acerca del lugar al que me iba a llevar Edward de luna de miel, todo mundo lo sabia menos yo. Así que tampoco podía empacar.

-Gracias Rosalie, sea lo que sea. Gracias. Sé que no me porte muy bien en estos días respecto a lo de la boda, pero realmente lo quería a mi manera. La quiero muchas gracias.- tuve que callarme antes de empezar a llorar.-y Edward?

No había preguntado por él en todo el día me sentía un poco culpable, pero realmente había tenido mucha emociones juntas y no es como si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de preguntar o preocuparme por alguien.

-Edward, parece león, enjaulado Tanya y Anthony no han dejado de reírse de él, lo hemos detenido muchas veces para que no venga a verte. Y bueno aparte de traerte el regalo también venía a decirles que ya están todos están listo y los invitados ya están aquí así que lo mejor es que nos vallamos preparando, el reverendo ya llego también.

Todos se pusieron en posiciones, Charlie al que tampoco había visto y por el que no había preguntado vino por mí para llevarme, a los brazos de Edward.

Salimos del cuarto de Alice, no sin la última indicación de que cuando escucháramos la marcha nupcial empezáramos a descender las escaleras.

Rose y Alice iban a ir primero que yo. Fuera de la habitación de Alice, todo había cambiado mucho, la casa estaba muy elegante tenía muchos arreglos de flores y olía muy bien. Las escalera estaban adornadas con una alfombra roja que llegaba me imagino hasta donde estaban Edward y el reverendo.

La ceremonia se realizaría adentro de la casa, y la fiesta en el patio, no lo había visto pero viendo un poco de la casa me imagino que quedo hermoso.

La marcha nupcial empezó y con ella, mis nervios iban aumentando poco a poco, empeze a entir nauseas.

-Papa, no me sueltes.

-no hija, aquí voy a estar para ti.

Sabía que eso no lo decía haciendo solo referencia a la boda, si no a siempre.

Conforme descendíamos las escaleras me preocupaba menos por mi torpeza y las nauseas desaparecían gradualmente.

Pero todo se me olvido completamente, cuando me fije en esos ojos que tanto amaba, los miedos, las nauseas, todo. Así que no aparte mi vista de el, era lo que me mantenía bien.

Llegamos a su lado, se que Charlie le dijo algo, pero no escuche muy bien solo recuerdo que puse mi mano sobre la suya y empezamos a vivir juntos nuestro día.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen…

Todo era banal, no podía figar mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera mi futuro esposo, así que esto se sentía cuando realmente estabas enamorada, cuando realmente te querían, no podía imaginar mayor felicidad para mí y mi hijo.

Los votos fueron sencillos, creo que después de todo olvide algo. Llegamos a la parte del si acepto y todo era como en sueño, aunque era mejor de lo que hubiera podido soñar.

-por el poder que se me ha conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Dicho esto, no necesitamos más, Edward me tomo por la cintura y empezó a darme el mejor beso, hasta ahora. No era como los otros, tenia, mmm, no sé como describirlo solo se, que el hecho de que lo hiciéramos como marido y mujer cambiaba demasiado las cosas. Había tanto amor, tantas promesas, tantas cosas en un solo beso.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, señora Cullen.

A regañadientes nos separamos, para ser felicitados por todos. Fuimos pasando de brazo en brazo, hasta que de nuevo estábamos juntos de la mano.

El jardín estaba igual de impresionante que la casa, no sé donde salieron todas esas cosas y creo que es mejor que no pregunte si no quiero saber la respuesta, había mesas por todo el jardín y en el centro tenían unas hermosas flores, las sillas estaban decoradas con unos grandes lazos azules a juego con mi liguero, no pude evitar ponerme roja.

Todo fue grandioso desde el brindis, hasta cuando lance el ramo. Lo más bochornoso paso rápido, aunque con todo el barullo de la gente Edward se trabo un poco a mitad de mi pierna con el liguero en las manos.

Todo paso rápido, cuando menos lo esperamos ya estábamos arreglándonos para irnos a tomar el avión, Anthony y Tanya se quedarían aquí por obvias razones. Nos despedimos de todos rápidamente, porque Alice estaba poniéndose cada vez más histérica, ya que nos íbamos a retrasar para tomar el avión.

Hicimos varias paradas pero ningún lugar era al que íbamos, llegamos de madrugada a rio de janeiro y para mi mal humor hasta ese momento, ya no quería ni ver a donde nos dirigíamos ahora, pero para mi sorpresa ya no tomamos ningún avión. Pensé que nos dirigíamos a un hotel a descansar pero equivocada de nuevo, nos fuimos directo a un muelle donde nos esperaba una lancha, empecé a recordar que demonios había cerca como para ir en lancha pero no logre concentrarme en nada.

Empecé a vislumbrar una isla, mi boca poco a poco se fue abriendo mas, entre más nos acercábamos mas la abría.

Edward pareció notarlo.

-esta es la Isla Esme, el abuelo de Carlisle se la regalo a su mama y esta se la heredo a el, y le puso el nombre de su amada.

-no sabía que tuvieran tanto dinero.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

Llegamos a la isla y empezó a amarrar la lancha, yo empecé a caminar hacia la casa, no me esperaba que me agarrara en los brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta así. Volteo mi cara para que viera sus ojo y me beso, con pasión, con hambre había muchas cosas en ese beso, cosas que hasta ahorita no había experimentado con el de esa manera.

Me dejo en el suelo y me beso de nuevo pero esta vez mas tierno.

-voy a traer las maletas

-sí, este, yo voy a bañarme

Y así los dos corrimos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar ante esto.

Salió del cuarto para darme espacio abrí la maleta y lo primero que vi fue lo que debe de ser el regalo de Rosalie y las muchachas, un montón de lencería y no cualquier lencería se veía que era muy fina. Había soltado hasta la toalla que me estaba cubriendo, por lo impactada que estaba con el regalo.

Cuando voltee para levantar la toalla ahí estaba Edward, viéndome con los ojos negros de deseo, sin decir nada se acerco a mí y me empezó a besar, empecé a sentir como se aceleraba mi pulso, como iban creciendo más las ganas. No sé a qué ahora nos dormimos, pero creo haber vislumbrado el sol saliente, no sé cuantas veces hicimos el amor, solo sé que no había sido tan feliz desde que nació Anthony.

No sé que me depara el destino, no sé si voy a ser feliz toda mi vida, si no voy a pelear nunca con Edward, si nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber esperado tanto para el amor. Solo sé que no me arrepiento de las decisiones que me llevaron a pasar todo antes de volver a forks, gracias a eso me volví una mujer fuerte e independiente, aprendí a distinguir entre el amor y la obsesión, aprendí a no dejarme maltratar y a que nadie es más ni menos que yo.

Estoy empezando desde cero, y esta vez lo haré mejor, no solo por mí, sino por Anthony, Tanya y Edward, esta vez no estoy sola, estoy rodeada de personas que amo.

Voy rumbo a mi futuro, camino a mi felicidad, con la frente en alto y desbordando amor.


End file.
